


Girls vs The Monster

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Girl vs. Monster
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Hypnotism, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Skylar and Sadie are monster hunters. The monster they are tracking has the power to hypnotize people. Are the girls powerful enough to resist the monster? Requested by Rugrats1992.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Eyes of The Monster

Skylar and Sadie are tracking down a monster that has been kidnapping females for a few days now. They tack him down to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a grassy field. "So how are we going to do this?" Sadie asks. "The same way we deal with every monster. I shoot it you capture it." Skylar responds. The two barge in ready to battle him, but they are horribly surprised when they see what he has been doing with the girls. When they get inside Skylar and Sadie see all the girls having a massive orgy and the monster is at the end of the room enjoying himself.

There are tens of girls, teens to adults kissing each other, rubbing their boobs against one another, scissoring, doing all kinds of perverted things to each other, and in the back of the room, Skylar and Sadie see the monster sitting on a throne-like chair. A fairly large creature, dressed in some kind of black mist, black spiky hair, black long nails, pale white skin, 10-inch cock being licked by two other girls Skylar and Sadie recognize from their school, and his large glowing eyes. His eyes are so deep that the girls lose themselves as they look upon it. "Look, some new ladies wanting to join our fun!" the monster announces. Skylar and Sadie drop their weapons and begin to strip for the monster. Skylar loses her red leather jacket, her shirt, and pants, Sadie taking off the layers of jackets and shirts she is wearing. Sadie loses herself in the monster hypnotism believing her actions are all her own, but Skylar being strong will know that the monster is controlling her action and tries to stop herself but can't. Now the two are completely naked for everyone in the room can see.

Under the monster's control, the girls join in on his orgy. Skylar gets her pussy licked by a brown skin adult woman with long curly hair as Skylar licks the asshole of a white girl with short sandy blond hair from her school and Sadie is scissoring a Latina girl. Skylar tries to fight the monster control feeling gross that she took part in his perverted fantasy as the brown skin woman tongue fucks her making her feel wet.

The monster looks at Skylar and says to her "You, girl, come over here." Skylar does struggle to not do so. She wants to stop but her body is moving on its own not listening to her. The monster licks the side of her face with his long slimy tongue, licks her ear, and whispers "What is your name." Skylar tries to keep quiet, resist the urge to say her name "Skylar." she says unwillingly. "Skylar, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I want you to suck my cock with your slutty teenage mouth." Skylar was disgusted by what the monster wanted from her but she had no choice. Skylar's body kneels down before him, grabs his monstrous cock with both hands, and starts to suck on it. The monster cock was disgusting, tasting all the girl's dick was inside with a mixture of salt, vinegar, and blood, the monster had definitely taken some of these girl's virginity and Skylar knew the monster would be coming after theirs as well. With the monster cock being so big Skylar could only manage to suck only the cock-head, the rest of the time she licks and spits on it, stroking his dick with both hands, and her face and tits all over it. Skylar thought to herself how much she hated the monster for making her do this, she especially hated him when he forced her to look at him while making her do such a task. Skylar felt powerless and helpless while the monster enjoyed making her do these things.

As Skylar continues to suck the monster's cock, the monster calls over Sadie. Sadie comes over and he asks her name. She tells him her name and the two intensely kiss each other while Skylar still sucks on the monster cock, powerless to do anything. The monster then plays with Sadie tits, licking and drooling all over them, flick and pulling on them with his, then he gropes them with his hands as he shoves his tongue down Sadie's mouth, Sadie sucking on his tongue as he moves his tongue back and forth.

The monster tells Skylar to stop and to stand up still. He then tells Sadie to lean against Skylar with her ass sticking out. Skylar was scared, she knew the monster was going to take Sadie virginity. She would destroy the monster into oblivion if only she could move. The monster stood up off his chair revealing his height to be about 7-feet tall. He hunches over Sadie, rubbing his cock-head against Sadie's pussy slit. Sadie was excited to lose her virginity to this god of a dick but Skylar wasn't. She tried her hardest to move and for a moment she twitched a little, Skylar was making progress but it wasn't enough to stop the monster. The monster penetrates his dick into Sadie.

Sadie was a virgin so the monster couldn't enter his entire dick inside her yet, but he tried. The monster grabbing Sadie's hips kept thrusting into her, stretching her pussy out getting deeper inside her. Sadie holds on to Skylar resting against her breast as she grunts in agony. Skylar sees the pain on her best friend's face as the monster bangs Sadie's virginity out of her. "Oh, you're so tight. You feel amazing." He tells Sadie making her blush even though she's in so much pain. After a few more trust the monster finally broke through. Sadie pussy bleeds as the monster gets deep inside her. Skylar tries hard to concentrate but then some girl comes up behind her and starts devouring her ass breaking Skylar concentration. Skylar holds back her moans with the random woman butt-fucking her with her tongue as Sadie lets it all out as the monster now being gentle to her as possible. "Tell me how much you like it." the monster demands from Sadie. "Aww! I love it! I want you to keep fucking me!" Sadie moans out. "Ah, that's what I want to hear." Almost all his dick gets inside Sadie's pussy as the monster gropes Sadie and Skylar tits.

Now done with Sadie, the monster grabs Skylar and walks her over to a table. The monster lifts her up and places her on the table. Skylar lays on the table desperately trying to move as the monster kneels down and sucks on her pussy. Even though Skylar was not happy about the situation she in her body was, feeling all hot and horny, her pussy being drench from all the lovemaking, even the monster's tongue was a breathtaking experience. But no matter how good the monster was making her feel she knew the moment the monster stopped he would stick his huge monster dick inside of her. The monster with his long wet tongue pleasure Skylar in ways never thought of. He licks her clitoris, fucks her pussy with his long tongue. Skylar's body tightens, denying the feeling he's making her.

Now the monster stood up and grabbed his soaking wet cock and plunged it into Skylar pussy. Like Sadie Skylar too is a virgin. Her pussy tight as a vice and hard the breakthrough. "You too hun. You're lucky to lose your virginity to me. You'll never experience sex the same way again after I'm done with you." Skylar heart races as she feels the monster deflowering her tears beginning to swell. Skylar never imagined her first time like this. She always wanted to give her virginity to her boyfriend Ryan, but now it seemed to be too late for that. The monster thrust his huge cock into her hard until her pussy bleeds as well. The monster thrust his cock back and forth into her pussy as blood poured out. Even though the monster was being gentle with her as well, it still felt rough being this is her first time, not helped by the fact he was still banging her with his 10-inch fat cock. Skylar moans in pain as the monster's dick rubs and presses against her bleeding vaginal wall. The monster starts to talk dirty at her "You're a slut aren't you Skylar?" "Yes. yes I am." Skylar says not being aware of her actions that she can't control. "You like that my dick turning you into a true woman don't you?" plunging the knife into her "Yes, I love that my first time is with you." Skylar says to him even though it's not true but can't help but say it. The monster banged her so deep that he was able to touch her cervix (and still not get his entire dick inside her). Skylar in immense pain turns her head and sees her blaster across the room. This was her chance to destroy the monster not to capture and contain but to obliviate him. The pain helps fuel her to break free. The monster started to bang her faster feeling the urge to cum. "I'm gonna cum." Skylar tried hard to move as the monster moved hard to cum in her.

At the last second, the monster came, but not before Skylar moved out of the way. She ran across the room and grabbed her blaster aiming it at the monster in the highest setting. "It's over!" Skylar cries out to him being butt ass naked The monster looking at her tried to use his hypnotic powers on her. Skylar fought hard against the monster Hypno powers. Fighting hard she managed to shoot the monster, vaporizing him immediately. With the monster dead his powers subsided making the girl's minds returning to normal. After realizing what they all did (still believing it was their own actions and that the monster was just some guy) the girls screamed, grabbed whatever clothes they could, and ran out of the abandoned warehouse. Skylar and Sadie looked out seeing the girls running back home.

Later, the girls return home, Skylar and Sadie talk on the phone saying how traumatizing being raped by that monster was. Skylar tells Sadie that they'll get past it and not let the monster have power over them. Sadie then thanks Skylar for saving her. The two hang up and go to sleep. The monster appears in Skylar's room emerging from the shadows and walks up towards her. He places his fingers on her forehead and manipulates her brain. "I'll have fun watching you break." the monster says to himself. Skylar while sleeping begins to masturbate, rubbing her pussy with one hand while also doing the same with one of her nipples with the other.


	2. My True Manipulated Feelings

The next day the girls are at school hanging out with their boyfriend, Ryan, and Henry. Sadie tells Skylar that she's been feeling strange since this morning. Skylar admits she has been feeling strange too but she passes it off as nothing thinking it's the result of what happened to them yesterday. While hanging out with Ryan and Henry they find that they are not attracted to them anymore and even worse, when they come across Lewis Skolnick and Gilbert Lowe, the two most stereotypical nerdiest kids in school, they can't help but find them sexually attractive. Finding Lewis Skolnick and Gilbert Lowe, huge thick glasses, a neat gel and comb back style, and a plaid button-up shirt tucked into his high waist jeans very hot.

All throughout class Skylar and Sadie can't get Lewis and Gilbert out of their mind, wanting them to ravage their naked bodies. The two girls can barely focus in class, imagine them naked, sucking on their dick, it felt like class would never end. During lunch time Skylar and Sadie have a conversation. "Have you ever noticed how sexy Lewis looked lately." Skylar says to Sadie "You know now that you mentioned it, I have and Gilbert isn't that bad on the eyes himself." Sadie responds "Yeah for some reason I can't get Lewis out of my mind." Skylar admits to Sadie forgetting about Ryan. "I just want Gilbert to strip my clothes off and plow me." Sadie tells Skylar "Same here." Skylar respond picturing the idea in her head. The temptation was just too much for them. Skylar and Sadie walk up towards leis and gilbert at their lunch table. "Hey guys what are you up to?" Sadie ask the two. Lewis answers "We're figuring out the molecular structure of the human body." "Yeah so that one day we can clone perfect human body and transfer our minds into to be the most superior human on the planet." Gilbert adds on. "Ooohh. Hearing you talk about molecular structure and cloning. It really turn me on." Skylar says as she sits on Lewis's lap. Lewis and Gilbert look at each other in confusion. They then look at the girls and says "Really?" in a skeptical tone. "Really hearing you talk about that kind of stuff makes my heart race." Sadie tells them. She then walks up to gilbert and says to him "Feel." placing his hand on her tits. Gilbert glasses fog up unable to comprehend what's happening. Skylar gets off of Lewis lap and tells the nerds. "We want to show you something." "Follow us boys." Sadie adds on. the two lure the nerds downstairs to the boiler room.

Skylar and Sadie feeling hot and horny for the two of them, telling them. "To tell you the truth we couldn't get the two of you out of our minds." Skylar tells Lewis and Gilbert. "Really?" Gilbert ask all excited and nervous "Yes really." Sadie affirms them. Skylar and Sadie notice the bulge in their pants. Both of them are flatter and Skylar says to them "And now where going to show you too a good time." Skylar and Sadie strip slowly and seductively in front of them. They smiled as they looked at the nerds shocked face, drooling over the two. Now naked in the school boiler room, Skylar and Sadie kiss each other, making out passionately as they caress the other's breast. They move back and look at each other sexually with a strand of drool across their lips. Skylar and Sadie gets on all four arching their backs and slowly crawl towards them.

Skylar takes Lewis and Sadie takes Gilbert. The two unzips their pants and pull out their already hard and erect cocks ranging in about 6 inches. Skylar and Sadie suck on the two nerds' cocks as they hold each other's hand. Lewis and Gilbert cannot believe this is happening to them. Two of the most beautiful popular girls are naked in front of them giving them head. The girls then completely take off their pants and then continue sucking, giving their cocks their full attention. Sadie plays with her tits as she sucks down on Gilbert cock and Skylar gags down Lewis cock, shaking her head wildly as she does so. Sadie looks over and is impressed by her blowjob skills "damn Skylar you're working that dick really good." "Thanks, and you look beautiful with gilbert dick in your mouth."

Skylar and Sadie both rise up and aggressively take Lewis and Gilbert shirts off feeling up their chest. The girls then make-out with the nerds completely embracing them in. Skylar then turns Lewis around and she crouches down to lick his asshole, Sadie crouches down too, to suck Lewis' cock. As Lewis gets his ass licked by Skylar and his cock sucked by Sadie, Gilbert goes underneath both Skylar and Sadie, licking and sucking their pussies, switching between the two. They then do the same thing with Gilbert Skylar sucks Gilbert cock as Sadie licks his ass and Lewis switches between the two, sucking and licking their pussies.

Skylar then goes on all fours arching her back, begging Lewis to stick his cock into her dripping wet pussy "Lewis i want you to fill my pussy hole with your cock.". Sadie lays on the floor underneath Skylar saying the same thing to Gilbert. "Gilbert, please fuck me. Fuck me with your dick." The two plunge their dicks into the girls, banging their precious pink pussies. Skylar and Sadie moan aloud, as they get fuck by two geeky nerds. Skylar gropes Sadie's boobs as Sadie sucks on Skylar's boobs. The two girls are in a lustful zone, happy getting fucked by Lewis and Gilbert. Lewis and Gilbert both high five each other excited that their having sex with the Skylar and the Sadie. Group hears some people coming down to the boiler room. Lewis and Gilbert wants to hide but Skylar and Sadie want to keep fucking not caring who see them. When the people came through the door the girls lustful side receded when they saw who it was, Ryan and Henry.

Ryan and Henry and a bunch of their friends came down to look for something but found their girlfriends cheating on them. The look of their heartbroken faces snapped the girls out of their trans. Ryan and Henry left not wanting to see them, the girls try to chase after them but Lewis and Gilbert now really getting into it hold them back and continued to fuck them in front of Ryan and Henry's friends. Holding Skylar and Sadie down, Lewis and Gilbert fucking Skylar on top of her and Gilbert fucking Sadie behind her while the other school kids pull out their phones and record them. Skylar couldn't understand what was happening. Her sexual urge for Lewis and Gilbert, how willing she and Sadie were going through with the act, and now that they're out of it, they can't fight back against the two. Skylar is a gymnastic specialist, who fights monsters for a living, and yet she can't fight back against two scrawny little nerds, not even Sadie can fight back. Lewis and Gilbert fuck the girls harder and faster, playing and sucking on their young vibrant tits, and kissing. The two nerds pulled their dicks out and came all over Skylar and Sadie. Skylar across her breast and stomach, Sadie across her back and ass.

The two laid there on the ground, unable to move because of their shame and Lewis and Gilbert cuddle behind them, spooning them, savoring the moment. Skylar and Sadie don't leave after hours after Lewis and Gilbert leave and the school day is over. The girls get dressed and leave the boiler room. They walk down the hall discussing what happened to them. Skylar and Sadie both realize that they're manipulated by the monster. The monster's hypnotic powers made them lust for Lewis and Gilbert and somehow the monster blocked off the part of their brains to be able to fight back. Then suddenly the monster appears behind them.

"Hello there." "You. you did this didn't you?" Skylar says to the monster in anger "What, you mean having intercourse with those two nerds no. I just put a tiny idea in your head. It was your choice if you wanted to proceed with it or not. But I did convince your two love birds Ryan and Henry to go down to the boiler to find something cool with a bunch of their other friends." angry by this, Skylar yells out "You destroyed our relationship. Our boyfriends hate us now." with Sadie adding on "And now a bunch of kids have sex tapes of us."

The monster laughs and says to them "Yeah. How long do you think that will take before it goes around the whole school. I bet the male teachers will be dying to get there hands on one of those videos." "Why are you doing this?" Skylar demands from him "Simple really. To have fun." the monster responded. The girls look upon him in horror by that answer. "See I've used my hypnotic powers to seduce women." "You mean rape them." Skylar corrects him. "tomato, tomahto. Those who seem to resist my charms are the ones that really interest me. Strong will, a fighting spirit. It's fun for me to see how far to push my toys before they break." the monster stares down Skylar and Sadie undressing them with his eyes. Angered and uncomfortable by this, Skylar tells him "We're not your toys." "You say that but the truth is you are no matter what you say." The monster pokes at Skylar 15 year old breast to which she slipped away. "We won't break we will make you pay for what you have done to us and to the other countless women you raped." Skylar angrily tells the monster.

"Are you sure? I mean you already submitted to your lustful desires back down in the boiler room." He tells Skylar "That was before we learned you've corrupted our minds. Now that we know we will stop you." Skylar says to the monster, still holding strong to her belief. "Hhmm, I guess now I'm just going to have to push you harder." the monster leaves quickly rubbing his fingers against Skylar and Sadie's crotches. Skylar again slapped his hand away as Sadie falls to the floor blocking his hand against her crotch.

"We have to keep our guard up at all times." Skylar says to Sadie.


	3. A Good Dirty Gangbang

When they leave school Skylar and Sadie do their best to track down the monster and as they do that, they watch each other back to make sure they don't fall into their lustful urges. It works for a while but through the day the two become lustful for each other. They start to take notice of each other bodies and imagining having sex with one another. They manage to get through the day, okay but at night they can't help but masturbate to each other. Skylar and Sadie rubbing their pussies to each other wanting to lick each other's pussies. They desperately want to please one another, now fingering themselves deep inside. They moan loud, they can barely stand it any longer and finally they orgasm hard on their bed.

The next day while tracking down the monster the two talk about doing this alone. "Listen Sadie I've been thinking…" Sadie finishes by saying "That maybe we should do this alone?" "Yeah. Nothing personal, it's just when I'm around you…" Sadie finishes by saying "You feel like you want fuck me right?" "Right." Skylar looks at Sadie and realizes she's been feeling the same thing too. "You too huh." Skylar asks "Yeah." Sadie Responds. Skylar takes a moment and says "Look Sadie I just…" But before she could finish that sentence two get snatched up by a couple of homeless guys and get dragged behind a complex alleyway hiding them from view. The girls struggle to break free but it is futile. Sadie asks "What do you want from us?" The two respond in unison "I want to see you break." Skylar and Sadie realize that the monster has gotten to them. "Shit!" Skylar says looking at Sadie with fear as Sadie does the same thing to Skylar.

The two homeless men forcibly rip their clothes off them, forcing them down as they relish at the sight of their naked teenage bodies. While on top of them keeping their hands together, on one hand, they grope their soft clean tits with the other. They then start to lick and suck on it with their mouth that hasn't brushed for months and their bad and some missing teeth. Their nipples became hard from sloppy, wrenches stink from their tongues. The homeless guys got up off of them causing Skylar and Sadie to get up and run. One homeless guy quickly grabs Sadie by her arm while the other homeless guy grabs Skylar by her hair.

The two homeless guys shove their huge crusty stinky dicks in their faces, pushing them between their lips. The girls absolutely refuse to have something that grotesque their mouths. The guy plugs Skylar's nose so she could only breathe through her mouth. Once she opened her mouth to breathe, the guy shoved his dick in her mouth. Skylar and Sadie forcibly suck on the men's dick, tasting the putrid stank coming off them as they push their head up and down on it. They begin to gag as their cocks go deeper down their throat. They face-fuck them nice and hard until they cum in their mouths. The homeless men force their heads down until they are sure the girls swallowed it.

Not done yet the homeless guys then picked them up and had them sit on their dicks as they sat on an old discard sofa with stains on it in the alleyway. The two homeless guys hold on to both of their wrists as they thrust upward causing Skylar and Sadie to bounce on their dicks. Skylar and Sadie begged them to stop trying to get through to them but the two just kept saying the same thing. The two homeless men turn them around to face them. The two homeless men brought them in closer forcing them to lay on their guts and kiss them, licking their face and such. The homeless guys came inside their pussy. The girls, feeling defeated, grabbed their clothes and started to leave. But with bad timing, other homeless people (like 20) come through and see them. "Well well, look what we have here." Skylar looks at them saying nervously "Look we were just leaving and…" But the homeless guy in front of them says "Leaving, why would you want to leave? The fun's just starting." Skylar yells angrily "No!" Sadie tells them "we're 15 years old. We're underage." He then says "That's fine. You two are really fine." Sadie sadly beggingly says "No." while Skylar, angry and scared tells "No!" The pack of Homeless people starts walking closer to the girls.

With the homeless people raping the girls one of them shoves Sadie up against a dumpster and plows her ass while another one has Skylar laying on the sofa fucking her on top. A line form to fuck both girls as all they can do is just take it. Each homeless guy fucks Sadie and Skylar in different positions. On the couch, Sadie gets fucked in the pussy while another homeless guy fucks her face on the couch as on the floor a couple of them plays with Skylar's body. Fingering her pussy and licking her clit, grouping and sucking both her titties, kissing and licking her face. "Oh fuck. You're so fucking tight." "ah, good take that dick." "I love these 15-year-old girls" They all use and abuse the two double penetrating them, pussy and ass, and triple penetrating them, pussy ass, and mouth. They keep fucking Skylar and Sadie for hours until the sun goes down and in the end, the girls are completely covered in cum.

When they finally pleased the rest of the homeless (like 20) they grabbed their clothes and were allowed to leave. As they leave the homeless thank them for a good time and smack and firmly grab their asses. The girls go back to Skylar's house where they both take long showers separately cleaning off every part of their body, trying to scrub away the feeling the homeless people did to them.

As Skylar gets out of the shower, wearing a bathrobe, Sadie breaks down crying "I can't do this any longer. Maybe we should just give up. I mean he has our hormones all messed up, he has completely destroyed our social lives, we're nowhere close to finding him, and he could have anyone come to us and rapes us and we'd be powerless to fight back!" Skylar grabs her shoulders, looks her in the eyes, and lifts her spirits. "Listen to me Sadie. I know this is hard but we've got to keep fighting. He is not in control of us. We are stronger than he thinks we are. And we can stop him." Sadie responds "But how?"


	4. The Final Stand

The next day, Skylar returns to the abandoned warehouse alone admitting defeat. "Okay, you win! I will submit to you. That's what you want right for me to be your slave. I'll do it. I'll please your every desire. I only ask for one thing. please spare Sadie. She has nothing to do with this." Skylar hears some noise coming from someplace else. Skylar follows the noise not knowing what it is. Thinking it's the monster luring her to some epic final night she proceeds to. Meanwhile, Sadie is outside of the warehouse with an upgraded modified blaster waiting for the opportune moment. "Skylar, I hope you know what you're doing?" Sadie says to herself. Skylar slowly enters it, ready to embrace the monster for their final act together. But when she enters she freezes, emotionally broken from what she sees. Skylar bare witness to her boyfriend Ryan having sex with his ex-girlfriend Myra.

She sees Ryan completely naked with Mayra also naked giving him head as he sits on a desk in the room. The two take note of her smirking at her then continue on with the act not caring about her feelings. Get was sick to her stomach. She wanted to leave right then and there but all the other times her body refused to listen. Just standing there taking it all in.

Myra sucks on Ryan's fat cock moaning really loud to make sure that Skylar can hear her pleasure. Myra sucks on Ryan's cock long and hard playing with her tits and glaring at Skylar, enjoying her expression of seeing the two naked and her boyfriend's dick in her mouth. Myra bobs her head back and forth on Ryan's cock making it all wet. Myra then spouts out some commentary twisting the knife even more in Skylar's heart. "Oh, Ryan your cock tastes so good. I want to suck it all day long." Ryan responds with "I love you Myra." Myra adds on by saying "I know. I'm willing to do whatever you want unlike that slutty bitch Skylar." hearing Ryan says that drives Skylar insane

Myra after stroking his dick a few times gets on top of him and rides his dick. Going up and down on Ryan dick going deep inside Myra wet pussy. The two passionately kiss as Myra moves her soft young body pleasuring Ryan's dick. Ryan then moves his head down to suck on Myra's tits. Myra smiles loving the feeling of Ryan caressing her nipples. Myra then pushes Ryan on his back, working hard on his dick "Oh fuck your dick is so big. Skylar is definitely missing out. Ooohhh! Mmmmmm!" Myra then looks directly at Skylar with a sinister smile while pounding herself with Ryan's dick and pulling on her nipples.

Myra gets off of Ryan and Ryan gets off of the desk. Myra gets on her knees and Ryan stands over her jerking his dick to shoot his cum on her. Myra begs for his cum. "Cum for me. I want to taste your cum." A few more strokes later and he shoots it out, all over Myra face and mouth. "Thank you for giving me your yummy cum." Myra sucks Ryan cock to cuck up all the cum left in his dick. Myra gets up and the two walk away. They pass by Skylar, saying slut to her, still being naked and with cum still over Myra's face.

Distraught and finally broken, Skylar ran out of the abandoned warehouse crying. Sadie worried about Skylar chasing her dropping her weapons behind. Sadie finds her back at home crying on her bed. Skylar tells Sadie "I tried to be strong. I tried to hold off as long as I could. I don't understand how we haven't beaten the monster by now. I'm sorry Sadie." Sadie sat by her side and told her "I don't blame you. Sometimes people like us don't get to have a happy ending." Skylar looks at Sadie with tear-soaked eyes and tells her "I wanted to save you. I wanted to save every girl from that perverted monster grasp. But now I'm truly done. I give up. I'm sorry Sadie." Sadie hugs Skylar embracing her in her arms.

The monster appears beside Skylar's bed. "Am I to understand you have submitted to me?" "Yes." Skylar says begrudgingly. "Good, now I want to hear you say it. And please be colorful and described as possible." Skylar angrily swallows her pride and says to him "I completely submit to your will. I am nothing more than an object to be used by you. My body belongs to you and your cock. My purpose in life is just to be your slut forever." The monster taking delight in her defeat says to her "Have you ever heard the most beautiful sound?"

The monster enjoying his victory orders Skylar and Sadie saying to them "Now I want to see all of my new toys. I want to see you 15-year-old sophomore bodies in all of its glory. strip for me." The girls get up and they strip their clothes off feeling humiliated as they do so. The monster sits on Skylar's bed and orders them to suck on his cock. The girls get on their knees and share licking and sucking on the monster's big long cock. Skylar and Sadie both lick each side of his shaft. "Good girls." the monster said while patting them on the head. Skylar and Sadie lick his cock feeling their pride and power fade away the more they got into it. The monster then told Skylar to sucks his balls. She did so as Sadie sucks on his cock-head. Skylar had each ball in her mouth sucking on it hearing the monster moan out of pleasure. Then Skylar rises back up to sucks on his cock while Sadie strokes the parts Skylar couldn't reach with her mouth. Skylar then stops to let Sadie have a turn sucking his dick. The two both take turns sucking dick while the other watches.

The monster then lays on Skylar's bed and tells her to sit on it. Skylar slowly does try to get used to her new role. The monster dick slowly fills and stretches her pussy out as she slides down on it. Talking a big gulp she then slowly moves up and down on his cock getting used to having something that big inside of her. the monster says to her "how does it feel to be put in your place as a true cock slut?" Skylar looks at the monster in defeat saying "I love being you cock slut." As she bounces on his dick Sadie sits next to them and she plays with Skylar boob groping and sucking on them. Sadie then sits on the monster's face as Skylar gets more comfortable going faster on his dick. Sadie and Skylar kiss each other as Skylar rides the monster's dick and the monster is licking Sadie's pussy. The two soon change position now Skylar is getting her pussy licked as Sadie bounces on the monster's dick.

The monster orders the girls to get off him and have them lean down against Skylar's bed with their asses out next to each other. The monster licks both of their asses taking turns the monster butt-fucked them with his long wet slimy tongue. Thrusting Skylar and Sadie anal cavity. The girls moan and clench hard on the blanket as the monster's tongue went deep inside them. the monster then shoves his dick into Sadie. The monster takes turns penetrating the two. Fucks Sadie's pussy then Skylar's pussy then he fucks Sadie pussy again then he moves up to her ass hole, then he fucks Skylar asshole and goes back down to her pussy. Skylar and Sadie moan as the monster bangs the girls' tiny tight wet pink pussies with his huge gigantic dick. "Ooohhhhh! Mmmmmm, Fuck! *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*" Skylar and Sadie were infatuated, feeling the monster dick as it went into different holes sharing the other pussy juices into each other. "You girls feel so fucking amazing. you were absolutely born to be used as sex slaves" the monster said excitedly as he thrust his cock into them.

After the monster is done with the two, he lifts Skylar up and leans her against the wall as he fucks her nice and hard. Skylar looks down seeing the monster's dick thrusting into her. "This is a special day Skylar. To celebrate this moment I'm going to cum deep inside you." He looked into Skylar's eyes as he continued to say "You will be mine forever to fuck with as I please." Skylar feels shame that she let the monster win but she cannot deny the lustful pleasure the monster is giving her. Loving the monstrous dick going inside her, having her body be abused like this was like nirvana. She hated the monster for what he has done to her but loved how he made her feel physically. Sadie goes underneath and licks Skylar's ass as she gets pounded by the monster, rubbing her own pussy as well. "I'm gonna cum." the monster said. Skylar was ready to take on the monster's load. the monster cums in Skylar's pussy finally finishing on her satisfying his lust. Skylar feels the monster semen overflowing inside her womb as it pours out of her pussy. The monster lays on Skylar's bed as Sadie sucks out the cum from Skylar's pussy. Skylar just stands there naked, leaning on the wall as her best friend pleasure her by licking her pussy and clit, and drinking the monster's cum out of her

Skylar and Sadie both cuddle up against the monster, one on each side. Before they all go to sleep the girls tell the monster "We love you Master. We are your slut slaves now and forever." The monster smiled, happy that he finally broke Skylar.


	5. The Twist of the Knife

The next morning monster wakes up with his two beautiful slaves Skylar and Sadie by his side. "Good morning girls." says the monster. "Good morning master." says Skylar and Sadie. "I'm feeling a little stiff. Can you relieve me?" The monster requests from them. "Of course master." says Sadie "I love sucking down on you cock." says Skylar. The two girls share sucking his cock. The monster tells the girls "I love you girls. You are the most eye-pleasing sluts on the planet." "Thank you master." says Skylar and Sadie. The girls kiss and suck on his cock savoring the taste. "Tell me how much you love being my sluts." The monster tells them. "We love being your slut master." says Skylar. "We live only to please you. We enjoy nothing less than for you to fuck us like little whores that we are." says Sadie. "Ah that's right." the monster says feeling confident. Skylar and Sadie moan loud as they lick and suck on his dick, worshiping it. the monster then shoots his load all over their faces. The two kiss each other and also licking the cum off each other.

The monster looked at the girls as they now completely accepted their fates. He savors the moment seeing the girls cum on their faces before he says to them "You girls are great and all but it's time for me to go away." "What?" the girls said they did not understand what he meant. "I lost interest in you. I had my fun and now it's over." Skylar and Sadie look upon him in horror as Skylar says to him "You, you can't not after all the things you've done to us." the monster thinks back at his actions and says to them "Yeah I'll always have those memories, they were fun times right." The monster says as he gets up off the bed.

Shocked and disgusted at what the monster is saying, Skylar yells at him saying "Fun!?" Sadie tells him "You brainwash us to have sex with you!" Skylar adds on saying "then you made us have sex with guys that we don't find attractive at all!" with Sadie adding on "Having that information spread throughout the school so now kids think we're sluts!" Skylar following up saying "Being raped by a bunch of old disgusting homeless men!" "Which now we have to watch our backs so they don't rape us again!" Sadie adding on. "Making me watch my boyfriend fuck his ex and when we finally give you what you want you're just going to throw us away like that!? Skylar finishing off. "That's fun to you!" Sadie questions him. The monster replies "Yep because It's fun to break toys, it's not fun to play with broken toys."

"And you decide to tell us this after you just came all over our faces." Skylar says once again feeling humiliated by him "Yep just to twist the knife a little bit harder." seeing their destroyed looks on their faces the monster leans towards them and gives them some words of wisdom of his. "I can see you're upset but think of this as a life lesson. People are always going to use you because you have a pretty face, nice tits, and perfect ass." The monster vanishes, leaving Skylar and Sadie completely defeated. Sadie cries and Skylar screams of rage. The two hold each other naked in their arms wondering if they can get past this traumatizing event.


End file.
